Lealtad de Hermano
by Dark janubis
Summary: El príncipe ladrón y el faraón deberan derrotar a una fuerza tan peligrosa que podría destruir a todo Egipto. Y para poder lograrlo necesitaran una ayuda extra.
1. resumen

Dark: No podría sentirme más feliz!

Nico: Y creo que yo tampoco!

Dark: Y tu por qué?

Nico: Bueno, porque gracias a ti, podré volver a decir : **Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes! Durante un buen tiempo!**

Dark: Eso es cierto, y es todo porque este es el inició de una nueva historia!

Nico: Nueva? Yo creí que...

Dark: Es cierto, no es una nueva historia, en realidad es una SECUELA, a mi primera historia terminada "cuando dos almas se separan" pero este capítulo es exclusivamente un **resumen **de esa historia para que aquellos que no la leyeron puedan tener una base para esa historia y aquellos que sí la han leído recuerden ciertos puntos claves!

Nico: Genial. Pero a los que no han leído "cuando dos almas se separan" son cordialmente invitados a leerla!

Dark: Bueno, una vez dicho esto, ya saben lo que digo, comencemos el fic!

Nota: Este capítulo es obligatorio para cualquier persona que no haya leído "Cuando dos almas se separan" y tengan una base para la secuela. A todos aquellos que sí leyeran la historia, son bienvenidos a leer este capítulo para recordar algunas cosas, o pueden elegir saltárselo y pasar al primer capítulo de la secuela. Gracias XD!

Recordando

Ahora vayamos a los importante.

Yami y Yugi son los gemelos hijos del faraón Akunumkanon. Al año de vida, ambos niños perdieron a su madre y su padre se deprimió mucho por lo cual se volvió muy frío.

Namir era un consejero muy importante del faraón y siempre había deseado ser la mano derecha del rey, pero como el rey tenía hermano, él no podía serlo. Ahora que los príncipes eran dos, Namir no tenía esperanzas, por lo cual decidió deshacerse de uno. Para ello convenció al deprimido rey de que lo mejor para su tierra sería evitar posibles conflictos entre hermanos sacrificando al niño menor (Yugi) para que su hermano fuese un buen rey. El pobre faraón no vio las malas intenciones de su consejero y aceptó.

La noche antes del sacrificio, un ladrón se escabulló y se robó a uno de los dos príncipes sin que nadie lo notara hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Cuando los adultos llegaron a la habitación solo encontraron a Yami llorando amargamente. Nadie vio a Namir tomar la nota de rescate.

En una cueva lejos del palacio, el ladrón se mostró como un hombre muy amable que solo buscaba obtener su recompensa. Yugi se sintió muy a gusto con él.

En el palacio, Namir le dice al rey que no vale la pena ir por el príncipe, ya que de todas formas lo iban a sacrificar. Le muestra la nota de rescate e incita al rey a mandarle una nota de respuesta al ladrón. Agotado y confundido, el rey le ordena a Namir que lo hiciera él.

Durante la noche, el faraón entró en razón y no pudo soportar darse cuenta de su error. En unos instantes había reunido a sus generales y había empezado a planear un rescate.

En el momento en que el ladrón fue a recoger su recompensa solo encontró la nota de Namir, la cual decía que podía hacer lo que quisiera con Yugi. Enfadado el ladrón tomó su daga y estuvo a punto de matar al pequeño de no ser que este se puso a llorar, pues también había oído el contenido de la carta y creía que su padre ya no lo quería. Conmovido, el ladrón le propuso a Yugi terminar con el dolor y ante la aceptación del pequeño, el ladrón hundió su daga.

En el palacio, los planes estaban casi terminados, pero de pronto Shimon entró llorando a la habitación y le entregó al faraón una carta y una bolsa. Akunadín (hermano del faraón) la leyó y notó que estaba escrita en sangre. En la bolsa, se hallaban la tiara, el brazalete y un trozo de tela de la ropa de su hijo, todos manchados con sangre. Entristecido, el faraón ordenó que todos se fueran y cuando estuvo solo, se dejó caer al suelo suplicando perdón. Yami lloró durante un largo tiempo al enterarse de que su hermano había muerto.

En las afueras de la ciudad Casef montaba su caballo y en sus brazos descansaba la pequeña forma de Yugi, que tenía una venda en la herida que Casef le había hecho en su brazo para poder tomar algo de su sangre. Casef se apiadó del niño y lo cuido como suyo, lo crió para ser un ladrón y lo apodó Janub, que significaba joven anubis.

Catorce años después...

La carrera de Janub como ladrón iba muy bien. Su apariencia nunca había logrado ser vista ya que jamás se retiraba del rostro su larga capucha. Había logrado robar lugares sumamente protegidos y todo con la ayuda de sus dos más grandes aliados: Haru, un joven halcón de plumaje rojizo y ojos escarlata; y Yavuk, un caballo negro que le pertenecía originalmente a Casef. Además, Janub había llenado la cueva donde él y su 'padre' se quedaban con la presencia de nueve pequeños huérfanos: Maref (parecido a Duke Deblin), Kiet y Kiya (los mayores del grupo), Ana, Namila, los gemelos Malik y Marik, y los más pequeños Mina y su hermano Isho. Casef aceptó a los niños y los cuidaba por Yugi cuando traía la comida y los víveres. Yugi era conciente de que Casef no era su padre, pero creía que su verdadero padre lo había abandonado, además no podía recordar nada de cuando era pequeño.

Para Yami las cosas iban mal. Su padre murió y Namir quedó a cargo de la tutela del joven faraón. Causando que Yami se viera forzado a modificar las leyes al gusto del consejero.

Un día Namir le hizo una propuesta al faraón , si Yami capturaba al ladrón Janub, él ya no aumentaría los impuesto. Sin nada que perder, yami aceptó.

El primer plan realizado fue el de Mahado. Quien trató de atrapar a Janub pero resultó más herido a causa de un pequeño enfrentamiento de sombras.

Ese mismo día, al regresar a casa, Yugi se encontró con la sorpresa de que su padre estaba enfermo y que la única cura que le salvaría la vida estaba en el palacio, por lo cual, disfrazado de sirviente, el joven se escabulló en él.

En el palacio, Yugi se encontró con Shimon, él cual le pidió su ayuda ya que Ishizu, la curandera de palacio, había salido Shimon quedó a cargo de la enfermería. Al oír la enfermería, Yugi aceptó.

Ese fue el primer día en catorce años que Yami y Yugi se encontrarían, aunque no sabrían quien era el otro.

Más tarde, Yugi tendría que atender a Mahado, que lo reconoció rápidamente. Para su suerte, el señor Shimon no estaba en la habitación cuando eso pasó. Yugi le dio una pócima a Mahado en lugar de su medicina para que se curase rápidamente y para que durmiese un rato.

En la reunión con Namir, el malvado consejero le comunicó al faraón que habían tomado la decisión de que Janub se había vuelto un peligro tan potencialmente grande que debía recibir la pena de muerte al ser atrapado. Los presentes se quejaron. Namir les dijo que no pondría esa ley en práctica mientras Janub no pusiera un pie en el palacio.

En la tarde, cuando Yugi trató de escaparse con la cura, el señor Shimon lo descubrió y trató de detenerlo, pero Yugi lo dejó rápidamente inconsciente con un golpe en el cuello, dejó una nota en su mano y se marchó por la ventana.

En otra parte, Mahado despertaba y asustado ante la posibilidad de que el faraón estuviera en peligro, corrió en su busca, sin notar que misteriosamente ya podía moverse completamente. Cuando encontró al faraón, éste aun seguía en reunión. Mahado no pudo controlarse lo suficiente y empezó a exclamar que Janub había ingresado al palacio y que estaba con Shimon. A gran prisa, los presentes corrieron hacia la enfermería y encontraron a Shimon despertando. El anciano les contó lo que había visto y ante las pruebas el faraón ya no pudo evitar que Namir mandase la muerte del ladrón. Shimon leyó la nota que había recibido y se sintió culpable por delatar al muchacho así que se propuso ayudarlo.

Dos días después, Shimon buscaría a Janub disfrazado de aldeano. Yugi tuvo que salvar a Shimon de un grupo de ladrones y llevarlo a una construcción abandonada. En ella el anciano le dijo al ladrón lo que planeaban hacer y le dijo que huyera del pueblo. Yugi se negó y le dijo que no podía abandonar a su familia. Antes de irse Shimon notó el collar que Yugi había dejado caer.

Se la devolvió al joven, el cual le explicó como regresar al palacio a salvo, antes de irse, Yugi no pudo evitar darle un fuerte abrazo, fue entonces que Shimon pudo ver momentáneamente los ojos del ladrón bajo la capucha y su mente quedó con una duda. Al regresar al palacio, se encontró con Yami y conversaron un rato, ahí Shimon vio en el cuello del faraón un dije igual que el que se le había caído al ladrón. Yami dijo que ese era un collar que su padre le había dado a él y a su hermano. Ante esta noticia la mente de Shimon empezó a unir los puntos. Fue corriendo a la sala de escribas y busco los informes de robos por el joven. Saliendo de ahí rápidamente, le pidió a Seto que le acompañara a un lugar abandonado.

Por su parte, Yugi fue forzado por su familia a aceptar que huiría al día siguiente antes del anochecer para que no le atraparan. Fue por ello que al día siguiente llevó a los niños al mercado para comprar provisiones. Los niños se dividieron en grupos y Yugi se quedó fuera de la ciudad para esperarlos. Pero cuando volvieron, los dos niños más pequeños faltaban. Asustado por lo que les podría pasar, Yugi salió corriendo hacia la ciudad y les dijo a los demás que volvieran a Casa.

El par de pequeños niños se había separado del grupo por la cantidad de gente y habían terminado en un lugar desconocido cuando de pronto una voz los sorprendió mientras hablaban de encontrar a Janub. Era uno de los mercenarios contratados por Namir para atrapar a Janub. Habían salido antes de lo planeado para capturarlo. Los niños gritaron y cuando Yugi los oyó fue inmediatamente en su ayuda. Al principio parecía que Yugi les ganaría, había derribado a casi todos, pero no contó con que uno tomaría a los niños como rehenes para forzar su rendición. Yugi fue forzado a darse por vencido y beber una poción que le incapacitaría de utilizar sus poderes por catorce horas. Los pequeños niño vieron tristemente como se llevaban encadenado a Janub. Los niños tuvieron suerte, porque los mercenarios los hubieran lastimado de no haber sido que Jou llegó y los puso en su lugar. En el camino al palacio, Marik y Kiet se acercaron a Yugi. Por un instante iban a ser acusados de cómplices pero Yugi convenció a casi todos de que los niños eran desconocidos. Jou no lo creyó y le encargó a un soldado de confianza que los siguiera pero no les hiciera nada. Al colocarlo en una mazmorra, Yugi le ofreció un trato a Jou, él prometía que no escaparía de prisión y que aceptaría su castigo a cambio de que el general prometiera que nadie lastimaría a su familia. Al ver tal muestra de honor, Jou accedió.

Unas horas después, el juicio contra el ladrón se llevó a cabo y el pobre faraón (que estaba siendo carcomido por la culpa) fue forzado a condenar a Janub a muerte al amanecer ante los ojos de muchos nobles y del detestable Namir. Yugi le dijo al faraón que no se sintiera culpable y como única petición, pidió que no se le forzara a retirar su capucha y así mantener su identidad escondida.

Esa noche, Mahado iría a visitar a Yugi a su mazmorra y terminaría confesando su sentimiento de culpabilidad por haber causado que se enteraran de que el joven chico había ingresado al palacio. Yugi solo le dijo que no había problema y antes de que Mahado se retirara, ambos quedaron de a cuerdo en que eran amigos.

En las ruinas de la ciudad Tembal, con Seto y Shimon, el anciano desentierra con la ayuda del otro hechicero, un cofre que contenía la carta y los objetos que se obtuvieron el día en que Yugi fue secuestrado. Al revisar los hechos, el parecido con Janub, y los objetos, Seto quedó impactado ante la posibilidad de que Janub fuera Yugi, su primo que había creído muerto. Por ello, a toda prisa, ambos se dirigieron de regreso al palacio, esperando poder salvarle la vida al joven ladrón.

Más tarde, el faraón trataría de liberar a Janub, pero este se negó ante la posibilidad de que el faraón se metiera en problemas con Namir. Haru también aparecería, pero Yugi de nuevo se negó a salir de la prisión.

Más tarde durante la madrugada, Yugi tuvo otra visita. Dos guardias lo sacaron de su celda y lo encadenaron al suelo en una estancia diferente. Fue ahí donde yugi oyó la voz de Namir. El consejero trato de convencer a Yugi de que se le uniera para acabar con el faraón y salvar su vida, pero Yugi fue muy claro en su convicción de no aceptar. Decisión que causó la furia de Namir y por lo cual Yugi tuvo que soportar varios azotes con gran rudeza. Antes de ser colocado casi inconsciente y sangrando en su celda.

En la cueva de Janub, Casef animó a los niños a no perder las esperanzas y dando un gran discurso sobre lo que haría Janub, logró que los niños se llenaran de valor para hacer algo por su amigo.

Al día siguiente, Yugi fue llevado al patio de ejecuciones donde la gente esperaba ansiosa ver morir al ladrón.

Llevaron a Yugi hasta la piedra donde le cortarían la cabeza. Para entonces La perdida de sangre de la noche había hecho que Yugi estuviera débil y cerca de perder el conocimiento. El verdugo lo hizo inclinarse frente a la piedra y se preparó para golpear. Sin embargo, justo antes de que lograra tocar a Yugi, el hombre fue atacado con una daga que se había clavado en su mano. Fue entonces que una voz resonó y todos voltearon a ver a Casef. Namir le ordenó al guardia que terminara con su trabajo, para lo cual el hombre fue por su hacha y trató de hacerlo pero justo enfrente de Yugi, todos los niños empezaron a colocarse. Namir perdió los estribos y ordenó que sacasen a todos. Jou vio esto con gran desagrado y decidió que haría algo. Al ver a los guardias lastimando a la familia de Janub, Jou le arrojó la llave de sus cadenas a Janub diciendo: "_Yo prometí que nadie lastimaría a tu familia de ninguna forma, a cambio tu no escaparías...pero...ha! parece que no pude mantener mi promesa, según yo creo, tu ya no tienes que mantener la tuya!" _

Yugi se liberó en pocos segundos y como la poción que le restringió sus poderes ya se había pasado, Janub estaba listo para darles su merecido. En tan solo unos instantes, Yugi había conseguido detener a los guardias. Namir se molestó y les ordenó que atacaran de nuevo, pero Yami intervino y ordenó que todos se detuvieron.

Fue en ese momento que Casef aprovecho para decir toda la verdad. Pidiendo acercarse, el viejo ladrón confesó todo lo que había hecho. Desde el día que tomó a Yugi de su cuna, hasta las tantas veces que le ordenó no quitarse la capucha. El par de gemelos no podían creerlo y fue entonces que sus recuerdos volvieron a ellos. Ambos se iban a abrazar de alegría, pero Yugi perdió el balance a causa de las heridas de su espalda. Yugi le dijo a Yami que fue Namir quien lo hirió. Enfurecido el faraón sujeto a Namir y ordenó que lo llevaran a prisión, más no antes de que el consejero dijera que Yugi no sobreviviría mucho. Yami tomó a su hermano y ordenó que llamaran a Ishizu. Cuando la sacerdotisa vio a Yugi, no pudo creerlo posible. Yami le suplicó que le salvara la vida, ella dijo que haría lo posible antes de sacarlo de ahí. Yami hablaría luego con los pequeños niños y el ladrón Casef, por lo cual entendería que el ladrón no tenía malas intenciones, pero la pregunta de por qué

Había ocurrido todo eso quedaría pendiente.

Cuando Yugi despertó, conversó un rato con Ishizu y le preguntó si tenía hermanos, ella dijo que sus hermanos habían muerto en un ataque cuando ella estaba fuere de casa. Yugi le pidió que fuera a revisar que sus amigos estuvieran bien. Ella aceptó y se retiro justo antes de que Yugi se quedara dormido. Cuando Ishizu rebizó a los niños, se llevó una gran impresión al ver a sus dos hermanitos dormidos, ella los abrazó y los tres (Ishizu, Malik y Marik) empezaron a llorar.

En la noche, el faraón fue despertado por los picotazos de Haru, quien le exigió que fueran a ver a Yugi. Yami y Yugi hablaron calmadamente y volvieron a fortificar su unión con sus recuerdos. De pronto, luego de una larga conversación ambos concordaron en que solo había un ser tan detestable para haberlos separado y ese era Namir.

Fingiendo ser malo, Yugi le hizo creer a Namir de que se pondría en contra de su hermano por el trono causando que Namir confesara todos sus crímenes ante el faraón y sus sirvientes que estaban escondidos.

Luego de que Yugi se colocara una ropa más apropiada para un príncipe, él y su hermano fueron a juzgar a Namir. Fue Yugi quien decidió la sentencia la cual fue de exilió. Los hermanos celebraron, pero Namir solo les miró con rabia antes de irse.

Esa tarde luego de que Yugi convenciera a Casef de no marcharse, el joven muchacho fue coronado príncipe de Egipto.

Ahora... habían pasado dos años de eso y los jóvenes tenían diecisiete...

Ooo

Dark: Sé que fue un tanto largo, pero quería asegurarme de que tuvieran las ideas en la mente!

Nico: Qué bien... ahora supongo que toca el primer capitulo, no?

Dark: Sip!

Nico/Dark: Hasta el próximo capitulo!

R&R


	2. Una vida ajetreada

Dark: Ahora sí este es el primer capítulo!

Nico: **Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!...**

Dar: Comencemos con el fic!

Una vida ajetreada

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que Yugi llegó al palacio como príncipe, y las cosas ya se habían calmada... algo...

-UN LADRON! UN LADRON! QUE ALGUIEN ME AUXILIE QUE HAY UN LADRÓN!-gritaba desesperado un joven sirviente mientras corrí por un largo pasillo.

EL faraón se acababa de levantar y estaba saliendo de su cuarto para comenzar un nuevo día cuando de pronto oyó el escándalo del joven sirviente que venía justo directamente hacia él.

-UN LAD...AH!!!-el pobre joven al ver que su rey estaba en su camino, trató de detenerse, pero no le fue posible hacerlo a tiempo.

BAM!

Ambos jóvenes estaban en el suelo. Unos segundos después Yami se había puesto de pie y miraba sorprendido como el joven entraba en pánico.

-haysualtezayololamentotantonosécomopudeatrevermealanzarloalsuelodisculpedisculpe-dijo a gran velocidad el alterado muchacho.

-Ya basta... Ryou no es necesario que te lo tomes tan en serio, no estoy herido y tampoco estoy molesto-dijo el faraón ordenando que se pusiera de pie.

-Yo... lo lamento-Ryou se puso de pie, pero se negó a ver de frente al faraón-lamento mucho mi actitud su alteza es solo que...

-Ryou! Ryou!-gritó la voz del señor Shimon mientras el venerable anciano corría cómicamente hasta donde estaban, volteó a ver al faraón por un instante-Buenos días mi faraón-luego regreso hacia Ryou- Ryou, muchacho, qué es lo que ocurre, me han avisado que has estado gritando!

-Lo sé!-dijo casi llorando-Su alteza, honorable Shimon, yo... no sé como... no sé como decir esto!

-Es fácil, solo di lo que sea y no te preocupes-dijo amablemente Yami.

-LO...lo que ocurre...-Ryou estaba jugando con sus dedos por el nerviosismo mientras hablaba-es que hay un ladrón señor!

-Un LADRÓN?!-dijeron los dos presentes mirando al joven.

-Síiii su altezaa!!-dijo arrojándose al piso y sujetando del pie a Yami-yo estaba haciendo mi ronda normal cuando de pronto... al voltear tres figurillas de oro sólido desaparecieron... no lo pude creer mi señor... me acerqué... volteé de nuevo y para entonces el tesoro de gemas que el rey Líbano le obsequio había desaparecido!!!-dijo en llanto-lo lamento! No sé cómo un ladrón pudo haber ingresado! Su alteza perdóneme!!

Yami miró por un instante al joven que parecía estar bastante desquiciado por lo ocurrido.

-Dices que de pronto lo robaron?

-Sí su alteza!!

-mmm... Un segundo...-Yami se dirigió hasta la puerta de la habitación de su hermano y la abrió-Yugi, disculpa has oído que...-de pronto notó que la habitación estaba vacía y la cama ordenada-Yugi?-se preguntó confundido.

-Sí buscas a tu hermano-empezó a decir Shimon-se despertó temprano como siempre... ahora debería de estar en el jardín

Eso era cierto. La costumbre de levantarse temprano no se le había ido a Yugi por más que su hermano le dijo que no era necesario.

-Entonces se volvió a levantar, eh?

Todos miraron la sonrisa de Yami algo extrañados.

-Ryou ponte de pie y sígueme!-ordenó antes de salir corriendo.

-Su alteza espere!-gritó el joven sirviente.

-Espérenme a mí también jovencitos!-dijo Shimon.

Ooo

En el jardín Yugi estaba practicando con su espada, lanzando rápidos toques a guerreros imaginarios, dando saltos y utilizando su entorno para crear nuevas escenas de batalla con las cuales entrenar su serenidad a la hora de la pelea.

Justamente en ese momento había quedado balanceando su peso en la punta de un pie con su espada en posición de ataque cuando algo MUY SONORO rompió su concentración...

-¡YUGI!-se oyó el fuerte grito del faraón desde la entrada al jardín.

-Ay ou au-y con eso Yugi cayó al suelo, para su suerte, la espada cayó a un lado y no justamente debajo de él.

El faraón se acercó a su hermano que se estaba frotando la cabeza mientras se quejaba. La expresión de Yami era de mucha seriedad mientras el nervioso Ryou lo seguía.

-Bueno... este... buenos días Yami...-dijo Yugi desde el suelo.

-Buenos días Yugi-dijo molesto el faraón.

-Um... hay... algo que yo pueda hacer para servirte?-preguntó nervioso casi sabiendo lo que venía.

-Yugi, este es Ryou, el vigilante de los tesoros reales... dice que esta mañana cuatro desaparecieron misteriosamente-hizo mención sin quitar los ojos de su hermano.

-A sí?... vaya... pues... que cosas no?-dijo Yugi nervioso. Pero aparentemente el faraón agoto su paciencia.

-Ya basta! Ahora mismo te pones de pie y devuelves esas cosas!-gritó enfurecido.

-Um... cosas... qué cosas?-dijo Yugi tratando de sonar muy inocente.

-LAS QUE TOMASTE DEL ARCA EN LA GUARDIA DE Ryou!-gritó el faraón.

Yugi no tenía escapatoria y sabía mejor que tratar de negarlo. El joven muchacho se puso de pie sacó de la bolsa de su cinturón cuatro objetos de mediano tamaña. Volteó a su hermano y con cara de berrinche extendió sus manos con los tesoros.

-Ahí están...-dijo algo molesto como niño chiquito.

-Bien!-volteó a Ryou-disculpa esto Ryou, no te preocupes, no puedo culparte por no haber podido evitar que mi hermano hiciera de las suyas, ahora, por favor, relájate y lleva esto a su lugar-dijo entregando las cosas a Ryou.

-Sí su alteza!-dijo el joven antes de inclinarse e irse.

-Ahora contigo-dijo el faraón volteando a su hermano que parecía lista para emprender la huída, pero no pudo evitar ser sujetado de la capa antes de lograrlo-no tan rápido pequeño malandrín!

-Ah! Yami, no es para tanto!-dijo en berrinche-además si soy el príncipe ni siquiera puede considerarse robo que tome algo del arca!-dijo hacia el cielo.

-Yugi-dijo Yami calmándose-creí que ya habíamos hablado esto. Eres un príncipe, no esta bien que un príncipe robe las cosas que le pertenecen, hemos hecho mucho para que la gente te vea como parte de la familia real, pero si vienes y empiezas a dar la idea de que aun eres un ladrón... bueno, la gente no lo aceptaría-dijo Yami amablemente.

-Pero no puedo evitarlo!-Yugi dijo tristemente-estoy demasiado acostumbrado a hacer cosas, pero desde que todo volvió a la normalidad, cada vez me necesitas menos... no hay tanto crimen como antes y ya no tienes presiones... en tan solo un año serás capaz de ser reconocido como un adulto y ya no requerirás casi en absoluto de mi presencia-dijo sentándose decaídamente dándole la espalda a su hermano-robar es solo un pasatiempo que uso para no tener que pensar en lo mucho de tiempo libre que tengo mientras tu trabajas y no te hago falta... admitámoslo... me vuelvo cada vez más obsoleto con cada día!

-Eso no es cierto!-dijo Yami acercándose amistosamente y sentándose al lado de su hermanito-tal vez sea verdad que no te llamo muy seguido, pero también es verdad que cuando lo hago, eres la mejor solución para cualquier problema, aunque sea considerado un adulto, siempre necesitaré de mi hermano para poder pensar mejor...-dijo atrayéndolo con un abrazo-nunca te sientas obsoleto.

Eso duró unos instantes antes de que un sirviente llegara y le diera algo a Shimon el cual les tuvo que interrumpir.

-Sus majestades... lamento interrumpirles pero ha llegado un mensaje sumamente importante por parte de uno de nuestros aliados-dijo Shimon, sin saber que ese mensaje sería el inició de toda una nueva aventura.

Ooo

Dark: Bueno espero que les gustara!

Nico: Sip!

Dark: entonces no se pierdan el próximo capítulo!

Nico/Dark: Hasta la próxima!

R&R


	3. Toy de vuelta XD!

Dark: Tanto tiempo… debo admitir hasta como que me da vergüenza u///u

Nico: Buuu! Abuchéenla! Buu!

Dark: Ok, con eso ya basta! O.ó sé que fue muy irresponsable, pero no es para tanto… además que tienes que meterte esto es entre los lectores y yo!

Nico: O contre! Es entre los lectores, tu y yo! Yo soy quien se estuvo aguantando decir **Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes! **Sabes cuanto me he estado esperando?! Mas de un año!

Dark: ok… ok… capté la idea… en todo caso pido solemnemente una disculpa… trataré de ponerme al día, sí es que alguien aun sigue leyendo claro… y si no, realmente no los culpo… bueno, ya saben como es esto, comencemos con el fic.

Aquella carta que llego del horizonte

"Su alteza. Faraón de Egipto:

Me he visto en la terrible posición de identificar un posible peligro para vuestra tierra, es un mal de una proporción que no puedo describir en una carta, sería muy riesgoso que la persona equivocada la recibiese. Por esto, he tomado la pronta resolución de visitar vuestro palacio con la única intención de informarle de este latente riesgo. Para mi compañía he decidido llevar a uno de mis hijos por lo cual espero con humilde confianza que la reconocida cordialidad de vuestro padre sea algo que aun exista en su reino.

Habré de arribar en un periodo de una semana después de que recibáis esta carta.

Atentamente

Rey Aarón del Líbano"

Cuando Shimon hubo terminado de dar lectura a la carta la sala quedó en completo silencio, eso hasta que Yugi interrumpió.

-Um…. Yami, quien es el rey Aarón?-preguntó casi inocentemente balanceándose en su silla, muestra clara de su aburrimiento.

-Es un aliado de nuestro reino, Libia se volvió amiga en el reinado de nuestro abuelo y nuestro padre siempre había sido amigo cercano del rey Aarón- explicó su hermano.

-Wow… entonces esto es muy serio….

-Más que serio mi joven príncipe-dijo Shimon- ¡si el rey de Libia se toma la molestia de aparecerse, es algo de verdad serio!

-¿Qué tanto?-preguntó.

-La última vez que lo hizo, Egipto fue invadida por una horda de nómadas guerreros que casi destruyó la parte sur de la ciudad- dijo Seto desde su posición cerca del trono real.

-Oh… olviden lo de serio, esto es catastrófico… pero ¿cómo surgió algo de la nada?

-Las catástrofes nunca se pueden divisar con facilidad… por ello son catastróficas hermano

-Supongo que tienes razón hermano

Ambos asintieron juntos.

-Mis señores, ¿debería comenzar los preparativos para la visita del rey y su hijo?-preguntó Shimon.

-Por supuesto-dijo Yami parándose-no podemos permitir que el rey Aarón se sienta desilusionado cuando arribe a nuestras tierras. ¡Manda que se preparé los mejores aposentos para él y su hijo!

-Por supuesto-Shimon salió a prisa.

-Seto, comunícales de esto a todos los sacerdotes del milenio, deben de estar preparados para cuando el rey llegue.

-Así se hará faraón- y salió del cuarto.

-Oh, ¡oh!-dijo Yugi batiendo sus brazos- Y yo ¿qué hago yo?-dijo emocionado.

-¡Tu mi querido hermano tienes una misión bastante difícil y muy pesada! ¡Y la harás con mi ayuda!

Yugi se emocionó y se puso de pie.

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo con entusiasmo.

-Me agrada que estes tan emocionado- dijo Yami con una sonrisa que prometía sufrimiento, Yugi se sintió de repente como si eso no fuera una buena idea. El faraón le puso las manos en los hombros y dijo- ¡Porque durante la próxima semana te daré un curso intensivo de etiqueta política!

Yugi sintió que todo el palacio se oscureció.

-¡NOOOOOOO!(inserte truenos en el fondo)-gritó el pobre ex ladrón mientras su hermano reía cruelmente.

Esa sería una semana muy larga….

Ooo

Dark: Bueno… esta bien, demándenme, me tardé mucho y les doy poco… pero tengo un razón!

Nico: excusa! No razón, excusa!

Dark:… esta bien, excusa… es solo que estoy buscando mis viejos archivos donde guarde los borradores de las otras historias… pero no se preocupen, el próximo será más largo!

Nico: ok… esperemos…

Dark/Nico: Hasta la próxima!

R&R


	4. Llegó el rey

Dark: MI linda hermana no esta en este momento por lo cual aprovecharé en hacer esto rápido…** Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!**

Aviso: "dialogo" _"pensamiento"_

Dark: bueno, comencemos con el fic!

Ooo

Vaya semana, si no fuera por su hermano, si no fuera que es un príncipe, si tan solo el hubiera tenido otra opción, habría escapado el primer día para nunca volver, o tal vez volver más tardecito, ¡pero no ese mismo día!

Yugi no dejaba de caminar de lado a lado en la pequeña estancia donde había sido forzado a permanecer mientras veinte determinados sirvientes lo vestían en su traje de gala, cosa que dejo más de un sirviente incapacitado por una semana y de no haber sido porque Simón llegó muchos más habrían recibido una semana libre de caminar.

"Su alteza, le sugeriría que no hiciera de esto un escándalo de tal magnitud" sugería Shimon tratando de calmar al impaciente joven "Entiendo que esta es una situación nueva para usted, pero no era necesario causar tal alboroto"

"Shimon, no necesito que me regañes ahora… además ¿qué es eso de su alteza? Te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre, para eso tengo uno ¿no?"

El anciano consejero suspiro algo cansado de lidiar con el malhumorado príncipe.

"Lo sé… es solo que debes recordar que también tienes un título y a veces te voy a llamar por él"

"¿Son las ropas cierto?" al no recibir una respuesta inmediata Yugi levanto los brazos en furia "¡Lo ves! ¡Son las joyas y la tela fina lo que te hacen hablarme así!"

"Oh, vamos Yugi no digas disparates!" exclamo el anciano.

"¡Shimon, Mírame a los ojos y dime que no es por eso!" El anciano miró al joven y tuvo que admitir que ese era el caso.

Yugi estaba vestido en la más fina tela blanca de todo Egipto, su capa negra había sido reemplazada por una de seda color carmesí, sus sandalias normales eran ahora de oro, y varias joyas adornaban su cuerpo; la corona en su frente era más parecida a la de su hermano que antes y tenía un ojo del milenio grabado en detalle, un anillo para casi todos los dedos de sus manos, aretes colgando de sus orejas (imaginen de presión, Yugi no tenía agujeritos en sus orejas XD); además de muñequeras de oro. El joven se veía muy fastidiado por el peso extra, pero Shimon no podía evitar sentir que se parecía mucho más a su hermano vestido tan elegantemente.

"No culpes a Shimon, hasta yo tengo que admitir que ahora sí destilas realeza pequeño ladrón" dijo Jou mientras entraba en la habitación vestido en sus ropas de general "Oh, quien es el príncipe ah? Quién?" el joven guerrero frotaba la cabeza de su pequeño amigo mientras se entretenía molestándole.

"Oye! No hagas eso me despeinas!"

"Vaya, y yo creía que tu apariencia no te importaba"

"no me importa, pero no quiero que me vuelvan a tener que peinar!"

Los presentes se rieron un poco a expensas del joven príncipe que trataba de evitar que su cabello, que naturalmente desafiaba las leyes de la gravedad, se viese más desordenado de lo aceptable.

"Veo que hay mucha vida en esta habitación" todos voltearon a ver a Seto que los observaba entretenido con la escena "Sabes, si fueses un tanto más alto te podría confundir con tu hermano" Yugi le miró con una mirada tal que Seto retrocedió un poco "Eh… dije algo malo?"

"Retira lo dicho" la voz de Yugi guardaba cierta frialdad.

"Pero, por qué?" el sumo Sacerdote recuperó su porte y empezó a enfrentar a su príncipe.

Yugi corrió hacia el y sin que Seto ni nadie se diera cuanta le pateó uno de sus pies con tal fuerza que el sacerdote perdió el equilibrio y cuando cayó al suelo sujetó su camisa levantándolo hasta quedar frente a frete con él.

"Qué dije?" Seto estaba bastante furioso mientras miraba al príncipe con rabia.

"Retíralo" su voz resaltaba la gravedad del asunto "A quien le llamas microscópico enano?!" gritó de rabia (complejo FMA XD)

La sala quedó en silencio… todos estaban algo perdidos mientras Yugi solo dejaba salir su frustración sacudiendo al pobre sacerdote hasta la inconsciencia.

"Vaya, parece que se armo una fiesta y nadie me invitó" todos voltearon para encontrar a Yami parado en la entrada de la habitación bastante impresionado con la escena, luego, dando un suspiro caminó hasta donde su primo y su hermano estaban "Yugi, podrías soltar a Seto, estas arruinando su indumentaria" Yugi accedió con facilidad soltando a su primo permitiendo que este se golpease contra el suelo "Qué voy a hacer contigo hermanito?"

"No habría tanto lío si me permitieras excusarme de esto" respondió el joven príncipe refunfuñando como un niño pequeño.

"Créeme que si pudiera, yo mismo me evitaría todas estas formalidades, pero recuerda: es solo esta noche, cuando acaben las presentaciones y todos los ministros y sirvientes se retiren podrás volver a tu rutina normal" dijo el faraón extendiéndole una mano a su hermano pequeño para que se parase.

"Lo prometes?" preguntó Yugi haciéndose el difícil.

"Uhn, lo prometo" cuando oyó esto, Yugi aceptó la ayuda de su hermano. Luego de ponerse de pie, volteó a su primo quien parecí estar tomando un descanso en el suelo.

"Seto… lo siento mucho... no debí exagerar tanto…"

"Déjalo así!" exclamó Seto con su típica cara de seriedad "no tengo problema con que hagas cosas como esta mientras nadie más se enteré que el príncipe anda por ahí tirando sacerdotes"

"Pero vaya que te tiró" exclamó Jou permitiéndose liberar la risa que trataba de retener desde hace buen rato.

"Jou, es suficiente, además todos somos conscientes de que Yugi ya te a vencido antes" le recordó el faraón. Los presentes se empezaron a entretener lanzándose alguno que otro comentario desagradable hasta que Shimon les recordó de su presencia al aclararse la garganta.

"Sin afán de interrumpir tan animada conversación, les debo de recordar que el rey Aarón debe de estar por llegar pronto" dicho esto el anciano Salió de la habitación.

Los jóvenes se miraron antes de empezar a entrar en pánico.

"Rayos, debo cambiarme! Mi túnica esta sucia!" refunfuñaba Seto mientras salía de prisa.

"Oh, lo olvidé! Debo de preparar el orden de la guardia para la recepción!" gritó Jou saliendo de la sala.

"Eso me recuerda… Yugi sígueme, tengo que mostrarte donde deberás de estar en la sala del trono" Yugi solo suspiró derrotado mientras seguía a su hermano hacia la sala principal.

Ooo

Cuando ya todos los preparativos hubieron concluido, el faraón, su corte, su hermano, y sus amigos, estaban en la sala del trono aguardando pacientemente la llegada del rey y de su hijo. Un guardia entró por la puerta.

"Su alteza" dijo inclinándose "El rey Aarón ha entrado al palacio"

Yami asintió hacia el guardia quien regresó a su puesto. Mirando discretamente hacia su costado, observaba a su hermano quien obviamente estaba muy nervioso, y vaya que tenía una razón para estarlo!

(Flashback)

Durante la semana de entrenamiento de Yugi…

"Ahora, cuando te encuentres en presencia del rey Aarón todo dependerá de la situación en la que estés. Por ejemplo, cuando el rey se presente frente nuestro debes de asentir con la cabeza en símbolo de reconocimiento ya que será él quien ingrese a nuestro hogar. Sin embargo, cuando no te encuentres en tu trono y se encuentren en cualquier otra situación, deberás hacer una venia suave pero respetuosa, ya que debes recordar que eres un príncipe, no un rey" Decía Yami mientras demostraba como debería de moverse Yugi en cada situación "entiendes?"

"Umm…. Me lo repites?" preguntó Yugi inocentemente.

"(suspiro) Yugi, estás prestándome atención?" preguntó Yami algo casado.

"Lo siento Yami... es solo que realmente no quisiera tener que hacer esto" dijo Yugi jugando con sus dedos índices.

"Sé que es tu primera vez en algo tan importante, pero todo irá bien si te esfuerzas"

"Eso lo sé!" gruñó el príncipe "no es mi conducta lo que debería ser un problema…"

"A qué te refieres Yugi?" preguntó Yami curiosamente.

"Em…. Nada?" respondió Yugi.

"Hay algo que me quieres decir?" volvió a preguntar Yugi.

"etto… no?" respondió su hermano empezando a alejarse un poco.

"Yugi, dime que es lo que te tiene tan preocupado o tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza y sabes que puedo!"

Yugi trató de escapar del asunto, pero con ver a su hermano a los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapado.

"Bueno… recuerdas que hubo un tiempo en el que yo era ladrón, no?" dijo Yugi.

"Claro que lo sé, no fue hace mucho" respondió Yugi.

"Y recuerdas que hubo un tiempecito después de que me 'secuestraran' en el cual me criaron en otros países circundantes?"

"Continúa" dijo Yami empezando a sonar incómodo con el asunto.

"Ajajaja, pues verás… durante ese tiempo, maso como que yo empecé a volverme un ladronzuelo bastante bueno, tu sabes"

"Aja…"

"Pues… adivina a cual palacio fue el primero al que me infiltre a robar?" Yugi se estaba escabullendo hacia la salida mientras sentía como el sudor frío le resbalaba por el rostro.

"El Líbano?" fue más una declaración que una pregunta.

"Tan perceptivo como siempre hermano… bueno… creó que, yo… tal vez Shimon me necesita… nos vemos" dicho eso Yugi emprendió la huída.

Yami tardó unos segundos en conseguir calmar su rabia innata antes de voltear hacia la puerta y salir disparado persiguiendo a su hermanito.

Varios sirvientes verían con gran curiosidad como su príncipe y su rey emprenderían una gran carrera de la cual todos acordarían haber oído un grito que se semejaba a:

"YUGI TE VOY A HACER PICADILLO!"

(Fin del Flashback)

El faraón no fue capaz de atrapar a su hermano, pero como era de esperarse, Yugi mismo se entregó a la merced de su hermano quien le dio un gran sermón, pero eso no cambiaba los hechos. Si el rey Aarón era consciente de que un miembro de la casa real de Egipto había tenido la osadía de robarle en su palacio, eso podría dificultar las relaciones entre los dos países. Peor aun, podría llegar a existir la posibilidad de que el rey exigiese algún castigo para el príncipe. Yami no quería pensar en qué haría si el rey Líbano demandaba que pusieran en prisión a Yugi o peor, que se le ejecutase… Yami no podría acceder nunca a algo así, ni siquiera por proteger su reino.

Yugi por su parte se estaba formando la idea en la mente de que no importase lo que ocurriese él aceptaría cualquier resultado _"que yo fuese un ladrón no es culpa de mi hermano ni de nuestro pueblo… sea lo que sea, yo aceptó mi responsabilidad al respecto"_

De tanto pensar, los hermanos apenas notaron a un hombre de vistosas vestimentas ingresando en la sala y caminando hasta estar en frente del trono del rey, ante el cual se inclinó.

"Su alteza, rey de Egipto, me presento ante usted como el humilde servidor del rey Aarón" Sus palabras hicieron que ambos hermanos volviesen a prestar atención hacia los eventos desarrollándose en la sala "Su alteza, el gran rey Aarón del Líbano, pide humildemente su autorización para ingresar a este sagrado recinto donde vuestros antepasados y aquellos que…"

"_Cómo odio el protocolo"_ pensaba Yugi mientras oía al sirviente recitar un obviamente practicado diálogo.

"_Por Ra! Podrías hacer que el rey entre de una vez?!"_ pensaba Yami mientras se irritaba ante la demora.

"…Y por tanto, esperó su decisión?" concluyó el sirviente.

"um… Claro" dijo Yami pensando realmente si era posible que el sirviente pensara que se atrevería a decir que no!

"Gracia su alteza" respondió el sirviente caminando hacia la puerta y aclarando su garganta "Ante ustedes, el grande, el poderoso, el décimo rey del Líbano, Rey Aarón tercero!"

Las puertas se abrieron en una suntuosa presentación mientras que bailarinas entraban destacando sus bondades a los sorprendidos hombres de la corte y disgustando a algunas mujeres (léase Isis y Mana), malabaristas y danzantes entraron y se retiraron hasta que por fin, envuelto en sus finos ropajes, el rey apareció. Su rostro mostraba sus años y su experiencia. Su cabello aun tenía algo de color marrón aunque estaba dominado por el gris, tenía una corta barba y bigote. El rey se acercó al trono y dando una venia se presentó.

"Soy Aarón tercero, décimo rey del Líbano y es un gran honor volver a pisar el suelo egipcio y estar ante vuestra presencia, faraón" exclamó.

Yugi y Yami asintieron ante su presentación, algo desconcertados con su bastante estrafalaria entrada.

"Es… es un placer tenerlo en nuestro palacio rey Aarón, y un gran honor volverle a ver" dijo Shimon inclinándose ante el rey con una sonrisa.

"Shimon! Mi viejo amigo" dijo el rey en fuerte y alegre voz "cuanto tiempo sin verte, me da gusto que aun te encuentres sano y el servicio del faraón"

"Igualmente" dijo el anciano levantándose.

"Ah, y veo que el gran faraón a cambiado bastante con los años, si se me permite su alteza, debo de decir que cada año que pasa os parecéis más a vuestro padre, akunamunkanon fue un gran rey y un gran amigo al cual no se le debe de olvidar, me da gusto que su hijo refleje esa imagen"

Yami sonrió y asintió humildemente.

"Sus palabras me halagan, y me llenan de alegría, que un aliado tan valioso como usted viese a mi padre con tal honor, realmente es una grata noticia"

"Hablas bien faraón" comentó el rey con una fuerte risa, antes de voltear hacia Yugi "Y este debe de ser vuestro pequeño hermano, el príncipe perdido, Joven hijo de la casa de Egipto, soy testigo de lo mucho que vuestro padre hubiese añorado veros sentado al lado de vuestro hermano"

Yugi sonrió y por primera vez se sintió bien de que alguien le hablase con tal respeto. Para él, se sintió como si su padre le mandase un mensaje a través del hombre que se presentaba.

"Agradezco vuestras palabras su majestad, realmente significa mucho para mi que alguien de su altura me reconozca como hijo de mi padre" Yami miró con orgullo a su hermano _"Yugi, a veces, parece que la realeza estuviese directamente en tu corazón"_

"Definitivamente, no esperaba menos de un hijo de akunamunkanon, oh y hablando de hijos, me gustaría presentarles a alguien" dijo el rey con entusiasmo "me hizo el favor de acompañarme y merece una presentación"

Todo el mundo volteó a ver hacia las puertas de entrada.

"Ya puedes ingresar" Una joven silueta envuelta en finas telas ingreso a la sala con paso firme y real.

La gente enmudeció mientras esa persona se acercaba al lado de su padre y daba una elegante venia ante el faraón y príncipe de Egipto.

"_esto no me lo esperaba"_ pensó Yami.

Yugi estaba en blanco.

"Sus majestades, permítanme presentaros…" empezó el rey con gran orgullo " a mi adorada hija mayor, Teana princesa del Líbano"

Ooo

Dark: Espero que les gustara, lamento que me tarde, pero es lo más rapido que pude u.u… bueno, nos vemos la próxima!

R&R


	5. Reencuentro

Dark: Jeje… parece que algunos no les agrado mucho la introducción de Tea en esta historia xD bueno, en lo personal (y esto esta en mi profile para quien quiera leerlo) me agrada mucho la pareja de Yugi x Tea (no Yami x Tea) así que espero no incomodar mucho por eso… sin embargo si no les agrada Tea no es necesario que vean a Teana como si fuese Tea, es solo una princesa que necesitaba aparecer para la línea de historia que he creado, por lo tanto pueden verla como un OC o como cualquier otro personaje femenino de Yugioh! Son libres de hacer como gusten, solo espero que aun les agrade esto xD

**Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!**

Ooo

"Vaya… esto si que es una gran sorpresa" exclamó Yami "ciertamente, yo esperaba que vuestro hijo nos honrase con su presencia"

"Comprendo" dijo el rey "Pero mi hijo no pudo venir porque esta en entrenamiento para cuando se vuelva rey. Por eso, mi adorada hija se ofreció para acompañarme"

"Espero que mi presencia no resulte incomoda para su alteza" dijo la princesa.

"Por supuesto que no princesa Teana, es usted bienvenida a mi palacio. Verdad, ¿hermano?" preguntó Yami volteando a ver a Yugi, quien parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos "Yugi?" susurro Yami.

Yugi sacudió la cabeza como para despertarse.

"Po-por supuesto" exclamó mientras se disculpaba silenciosamente por su falta de atención.

'¿_que pasa por tu mente Yugi?'_Pensaba el faraón.

Pero Yami no podría entender lo que pensaba Yugi, porque si lo entendiese, estaría tan nervioso como su hermano.

'_es… ¿es ella?... no… no puede ser ella…. o, ¿sí?' _Yugi estaba tratando de mantener una apariencia inalterable pero estaba fallando un poco '_ella… ¿en este lugar?... Ra. ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?' _El príncipe evadía lo más posible la figura de la joven mujer frente al trono. Pero cuando por accidente sus miradas se encontraron, él pudo ver un brillo travieso en esa mirada, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

"Padre, recuerdo que me habías contado un rumor, ¿no es así?" dijo ella.

"Ah, sí, ese rumor"

Yami se vio interesado "Cuál sería, ¿si me permite preguntar?"

"Los extranjeros dicen que en la casa del faraón un ladrón se sienta junto al trono del gran señor" Yugi casi se desmaya en su asiento, y Yami, bueno, le sorprendía estar sentado aun "Aunque el que sienta a su lado es el príncipe, ¿no es así?" dijo el rey con algo de sospecha.

Varias personas en la corte estaban nerviosas puesto que era verdad, aunque se esmeraban por esconderlo.

"Pues… yo…"intento Yugi, pero fue interrumpido por la princesa _'Me va a delatar…'_ pensó Yugi desesperado.

"Sin embargo, ahora podemos volver a casa y confirmar que el rumor es falso" Yugi quedó perplejo "un joven de tal porte y alcurnia definitivamente no puede ser un ladrón, es la viva imagen de su hermano, ¿no lo crees padre?"

El rey asintió hacia su hija "tienes razón, esos rumores que cuentan estos días, ¿no lo cree su alteza?"

Yami recobro un aliento de alivio "Si, de acuerdo"

Yugi solo se quedó mirándola fijamente confundido. Ella lo miró por un segundo y le guiño un ojo. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, ella no iba a decirlo. _'Cómplices'_ pensó él, 'que suerte'.

"Bueno Faraón, esta ha sido una recepción muy agradable, pero me temo que a mi edad y con este largo viaje me hallo muy deseoso de un buen descanso" río el rey.

"Rey Aarón, no diga esas cosas, aun somos jóvenes" exclamó Shimon riendo con su viejo amigo.

"Tienes razón Shimon, ¡aun soy un joven muy animado!"

Yami sonrío a los dos hombres mientras reían juntos, le recordaba a su padre cuando hablaba con Shimon.

"En ese caso, estoy seguro de que Shimon gustará de mostrarle sus aposentos a usted y a vuestra hija, por favor, siéntanse como en casa" Dando un ademán con la cabeza, el faraón indico a sus sirvientes para que guiasen al rey y a su hija.

"Espero poder conversar en privado mañana con usted su alteza, acerca del por qué de mi visita" exclamó el rey saliendo de la sala.

La princesa solo volteó una vez más a mirar a Yugi y se fue tras su padre riendo para sus adentros.

Una vez hubieron salido los invitados del faraón, los dos hermanos hicieron su elegante retirada y tras ellos el resto de los miembros de la corte.

Ooo

"Por un instante, creí que nos habían descubierto" dijo Yami mientras tomaba asiento junto a su hermano cerca de una de las fuentes del palacio.

"Sí, yo también" Yugi tomó una piedrecilla y la arrojó al agua.

"Estuviste bastante bien, mostraste mucho de tu linaje y estoy muy orgulloso de ti"

Yugi se sonrojó un poquito, por suerte la pálida luz de la luna evitó que su hermano lo notara, de lo contrario se habría reído mucho.

"Sin embargo… me pareció que te hubiese perdido cuando la princesa entró en la sala. Te veías muy sumido en tus pensamientos… si no te incomoda, podrías decirme, ¿qué pasó?"

El pequeño príncipe metió su mano en el agua de la fuente y empezó a girarla creando un pequeño remolino "A veces… mi pasado me atrapa y en ese momento… creo que me asuste" dijo con voz baja y volteó a ver a Yami al rostro "decirte lo que quieres saber no me incomoda, pero no me siento con ánimos para explicártelo ahora… tal vez mañana, antes de la reunión con el rey, por ahora solo dejémoslo en que estuve soñando mis recuerdos despierto" el joven le ofreció a su hermano una sonrisa que le pedía que no preguntará más por ahora. Yami asintió, sabía que Yugi había estado algo estresado y forzarlo a contar todo no era una buena solución.

El faraón quería ver a su hermano tranquilo, por lo cual se le ocurrió una idea. Metió su mano en la bolsa de su cinturón y extrajo su flauta tallada. Yugi miró mientras Yami iniciaba la melodía tan familiar; empujado por esa necesidad de completar la música que inundaba la noche, tomó su propia flauta que, aunque comparada con la de su hermano, no era una obra de arte, guardaba un valor igual por los sentimientos que tenía. Las dos melodías, la más profunda y pausada, y la más fina y rítmica, se mezclaron formando una canción venida desde lo más profundo de la unión que ambos hermanos compartían, creando poesía en el aire que bañado por la luz de la luna generaba una sensación de complemento en las almas de los dos jóvenes.

Y mientras tocaban, compartían los mismos pensamientos.

"_No estoy solo, él esta aquí, conmigo, siempre y por siempre"_ Pensaban al unísono, con una felicidad tan especial que nadie más podría entender.

Sin embargo, cualquiera que oyese la melodía sentiría parte de esa emoción penetrar en su interior y generar la necesidad de acercarse. Es por eso que cuando la princesa, que solo estaba paseado para conocer mejor los alrededores, oyó la melodía, no pudo evitar tratar de acercarse a la fuente de la misma. Y pronto pudo ver a los dos hermanos, que con los ojos cerrados disfrutaban de la música que sus almas creaban. Ella continuó oyendo la melodía hasta que hubo concluido. Había sido tan hermoso que no pudo evitar aplaudirles, claro que eso causo al par voltear sorprendidos hacia donde ella se había escondido, detrás de un pilar.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" exclamó Yami "Salga" ordenó.

La princesa salió de su escondite y dejó que a luz de la luna revelara su identidad. Se inclinó suavemente frente al rey.

"Lamento mi imprudencia" dijo algo avergonzada "Pero vuestra música me llamó la atención y no pude evitar permanecer oculta para no interrumpiros"

Los dos hermanos se vieron el uno al otro y sonrieron volteando a verla.

"No hay nada de que disculparse princesa" dijo Yugi.

"Mi hermano tiene razón, fui yo quien le dijo que se sintiese como en casa, además estamos algo acostumbrados a que las personas se detengan a oírnos tocar. Le doy mi agradecimiento por no haber interrumpido"

Ella asintió con una sonrisa propia. Luego volteó a ver la fuente iluminada por la luna y algunas plantas y lirios flotando en ella "Su palacio es hermoso"

"Me honran sus palabras" Yami se inclinó un poco en respeto.

Ella se acercó a ellos, los miró un rato y luego se quedó mirando a Yugi.

"Um… ¿sí?" Preguntó él algo nervioso.

"Me encantaría poder conversar con usted príncipe, claro si no es mucha molestia" dijo ella amablemente.

"¿Yo?" preguntó aun más nervioso.

"Sí"

"Faraón" se oyó otra voz por el pasillo mientras Shimon apareció "Su alteza, hay algunas cosas que debo de conversar con usted sobre las actividades de mañana"

Yami volteó hacia donde el consejero aparecía, luego volteó a su hermano que lo miraba suplicante, rogándole con sus ojitos de borrego degollado que no se fuese.

"¿Es muy urgente, Shimon?"Preguntó con incomodidad.

"Eso me temo su alteza" dijo el anciano.

Yami suspiro y volteó a ver a Yugi con una mirada de inocencia y culpabilidad.

"¡Yami!" exclamó el pequeño. El faraón se le acercó a su intranquilo hermano.

"Lo siento mucho, me temo que tendrás que arreglártelas tu solo" le susurró en el oído, luego volteó a ver a Teana y dijo "Me disculpara por retirarme, mi hermano seguro accederá a hablar con usted" al ver el rostro de Yugi, Yami rió suavemente y susurró "De nuevo, lo siento" y se marchó con Shimon.

Los otros dos jóvenes quedaron solos en la fuente, en un silencio algo incomodo por unos minutos, hasta que Yugi no pudo aguantar más y volteando con una mirada algo resentida hacia la princesa, dijo:

"Entonces ¿qué es lo que desea?" al preguntar se cruzó de brazos y volvió a sentarse.

"¿Eh? ¿Necesito desear algo para charlar con usted?" dijo ella inocentemente.

"Ya basta de fanfarronerías. Usted sabe bien quién soy yo y yo sé bien quién es usted. NO es posible que de verdad no lo recuerde, sé ve en sus ojos, lo que no comprendo es como su padre no lo sabe"

"Pues para su conocimiento, no le tengo que contar todo a mi padre, pero si a usted le apetece que lo haga, bien puedo hacerlo"

Yugi la miró de reojo, algo intimidado por su propuesta. El miedo le ayudo a calmar sus ansias y a pensar más claramente.

"No sé porqué me hace esto… ¿no puede ver lo estresado que ya estoy? de verás, ¿qué desea?" dijo agotado.

"Realmente no entiendo porque se angustia tanto, ¿será acaso posible que lo olvidara ya?" dijo ella pensativa llevándose un dedo a la barbilla.

"¿Olvidar?" preguntó él. Ella asintió.

"¿La propuesta que me hizo aquella noche? Y pensar que me la tomé en serio" ella le sonrió y extendió su mano hacia él, cerró su puño y extendió su dedo meñique tomando a fuerza el dedo de él por sorpresa.

Yugi vio esto y por un instante se perdió en sus recuerdos y finalmente.

"Lo recuerdo" dijo en voz baja y la miró "Yo se lo propuse esa noche, cuando aun éramos niños"

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

"Yo gané"

(Flash Back)

Una pequeña niña se encontraba en el patio del palacio del rey Aarón. Ya era de noche y la luna y algunas antorchas eran las únicas fuentes de luz. La pequeña estaba algo inquieta, desde su habitación había oído el escándalo que los sirvientes y guardias hacían. Parecía que un ladrón había ingresado al palacio y lo estaban persiguiendo. Con el bullicio la pequeña no podía dormir. A diferencia de su hermano mayor, que estaba totalmente seco como un tronco en su habitación, por lo que la niña decidió explorar sola. Ella miró la luna.

"Me gustaría poder alcanzarla… tan grande y redonda" se decía a ella misma "Me preguntó, ¿cómo se ve la luna desde fuera del palacio? Papá nunca me va a dejar salir a explorar" ella se puso algo triste por eso. Pero de pronto, la conmoción pareció oírse con más fuerza y con sus grandes ojos, la niña vio una sombra saltar un muro para caer en el patio del palacio. La sombra la miró, sus ojos brillando a causa de la luna la asustaron. La sombra pareció comprender que la niña iba a gritar, por lo cual se le abalanzó encima y le cubrió la boca con una mano enguantada jalándola hasta la seguridad de la sombra de un pilar.

La aterrada niña vio como unos guardias entraban en el patio y gritaban órdenes. Ella trató de ir hacia ellos, pero la mano la sujetaba con firmeza.

"Tranquila" dijo una repentina y amable voz "No te haré daño alguno, pero por favor, no te muevas" la voz era la de un niño, ella asintió. Pronto los guardias se hubieron ido "Te voy a soltar, pero por favor, no grites" ella asintió de nuevo y fue soltada.

La pequeña volteó a ver a la sombra acomodar un paquete en su espalda.

"¿Tu eres el ladrón?" preguntó ella con curiosidad "Eres solo un niño"

El pequeño rió un poco antes de salir de las sombras hacia la luz de la luna "Y tu eres solo una niña" dijo él amablemente.

Ella lo miró bien, era un poco más bajito que ella, además, gracias a que se le hubo caído la capucha, ella podía ver su rostro que era, según ella, muy bonito. Tenía ojos grandes y un cabello algo chistoso.

"No pareces malo" comentó.

"No soy malo" dijo él.

"Mi papá dice que los que roban son malos"

"Robar es malo, pero los que roban no tienen que ser malos. El habito no hace al sacerdote" él la miró "Por favor, no le digas a nadie que me viste, ya estoy algo retrasado y me tengo que ir" el volteó para empezar a huir pero una mano lo detuvo.

"No te vayas todavía… aun no me dices ni como te llamas" dijo ella suplicante.

Él lo pensó un momento "Me llamó Janub" volteó a verla "Pero me tengo que ir o me podrían atrapar"

"No te preocupes por eso" dijo ella "si alguien se acerca, solo tienes que esconderte en las sombras, yo diré que te fuiste por otro lado, quédate un ratito, no tengo a nadie con quien hablar"

El pequeño niño era consciente de que no debería entablar amistad con alguien en medio de su trabajo, pero no le dio importancia, además, estaba algo agotado.

"Pero solo un ratito" dijo él.

Ella lo jaló hacia las sombras para evitar que fuesen vistos.

"¿Entonces tu robas muchas cosas?" preguntó.

"Lo que papá me pida" dijo él.

"¿Y vas a muchos sitios?"

"Algo así. Pronto papá me va a llevar a otra ciudad, y luego voy a ir a Egipto"

"¿Egipto?" preguntó suspirando "Papá nunca me dejaría salir tan lejos a menos que él fuese"

"¿En serio?"

"Si" ella miró hacia el suelo "Vivir en un palacio es muy aburrido, me gustaría salir como tu y tener aventuras"

"Supongo que debe ser muy aburrido vivir siempre aquí" dijo mirando alrededor "Pero al menos tu vida no corre peligro"

"Tal vez, pero eso es muy aburrido, me gustaría un poco de peligro" luego volteó a mirarlo con emoción "Oye, ¿crees que podría ir contigo?"

La pregunta lo alarmó bastante "¿QUÉ?"

"Si, quiero ir contigo, seré una ladrona y podré tener aventuras" dijo emocionada.

"Yo lo dudo" dijo él alejándose un poco de ella.

"¿Por qué no?"

"A mi papá no le gustaría, además tus papás se preocuparían mucho y eso nos metería en problemas" él la miró y pudo ver como su rostro reflejaba su decepción "lo lamento… ya debo marcharme, no creo que nos volvamos a ver" el joven ladrón pudo ver como la pequeña niña se entristecía.

"No te preocupes" dijo ella "no le diré a nadie que te vi."

Él se sintió mal y culpable, pero eso fue hasta que le vino una idea. Volteó a ella con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué tal si te doy algo para que te diviertas?" dijo con alegría.

"¿algo?" preguntó confundida.

"Sí, una propuesta"

"¿Qué propuesta?"

"Esta" él extendió su puño con el dedo meñique extendido "Es un juego. Lo llamaremos 'verte de nuevo'. El juego es simple, desde que me marche en adelante, durante el resto de tu vida, tienes que encontrarme de nuevo. Es casi improbable que nos volvamos a ver, pero si por alguna razón logras descubrirme otra vez, tú ganas; si nunca lo logras, yo gano"

"¿Para ganar debo encontrarte?" dijo ella pensándolo.

"Sí, pero te advierto que no será sencillo, por lo cual, deberás investigar por tu cuenta y dar lo mejor de ti, porque yo puedo desaparecer con facilidad" el niño le guiño el ojo.

"Ya veo, ¡un reto! Me gusta la idea" ella tomó su dedo meñique en el suyo y los dos sacudieron las manos "Estoy segura que te voy a ganar"

Él le sonrió "Eso espero, y cuando nos veamos de nuevo, tal vez podamos ser amigos"

"Me parece bien" soltándose ella le dio su más brillante sonrisa "Entonces nos veremos en algún momento"

"Sí, hasta ese día" y con eso el pequeño salió corriendo del patio.

"Hasta algún día, Janub"

(Fin del Flash back)

"Parece que al final, yo perdí" dijo Yugi con una suave sonrisa ante el recuerdo de una joven promesa.

"Te dije que te vencería. Durante años investigue cualquier posible pista hacia ti, y finalmente oí el rumor del ladrón que estaba sentado en casa del faraón y no pude evitar arriesgarme a creer que eras tu. Con toda mi fe, le pedí a mi padre me permitiese venir a su lado, él acepto, y aquí estoy"

"¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiese sido yo?" preguntó él con curiosidad.

"Posiblemente me habría sentido bastante decepcionada, pero por suerte eso no paso. A pasado mucho tiempo, pero espero que tu otra propuesta siga en pie"

"¿Cuál?"

Ella le sonrió "Ahora sí podemos ser amigos, ¿no?"

El sonrió asintiendo fervientemente "Nada me haría más feliz"

"Igualmente"

Y durante varias horas, los dos jóvenes se pasarían hablando respecto a lo que habían hecho durante el tiempo que no se habían visto.

Ooo

Dark: Espero que les agradara, no olviden dejar sus comentarios.

R&R


	6. Un amigo especial

Luego de conversar por más de tres horas, los dos nuevos amigos se dedicaban únicamente a compartir su tiempo mirando la luna en el cielo dándoles compañía

Luego de conversar por más de tres horas, los dos nuevos amigos se dedicaban únicamente a compartir su tiempo mirando la luna en el cielo dándoles compañía.

"Es tan hermosa como aquel día" comentó Yugi con algo de nostalgia.

"Si, igual que como se veía desde el palacio de mi padre… y sin embargo, se siente más especial" dijo ella cerrando sus ojos.

"Es un placer poder compartir con usted princesa"

Los dos rieron por un rato, hasta que una voz se oyó de tras de ellos.

"Su alteza, vuestro padre me pidió que viniese a decirle que ya es hora de que descanse"

"De acuerdo Maia, dile que ahora voy" Teana volteó hacia Yugi y sonriendo dijo "Fue muy agradable, espero poder conversar con usted de nuevo"

"Igualmente" él la contempló levantarse e ir tras la dama de compañía que le hacía compañía (imagine a Tea y Mai juntas)

Yugi suspiro cerrando los ojos. Ya era muy tarde, seguramente Yami ya estaba durmiendo. El viento de la noche le hacía muy bien para relajarse, ahora que con la princesa todo estaba aclarado, Yugi volvió a sentirse cómodo en su hogar.

"Definitivamente, esta es una noche hermosa" dijo para sí, luego volteó a ver uno de los pilares de la estancia "Ya puedes salir de ahí ¿sabes? Ya no hay nadie aparte de mi"

Lentamente, una tímida figura salió de detrás de los pilares "Lamento mucho esto su alteza" dijo con una voz algo baja.

"Ryou, no tienes que disculparte por nada, ven toma asiento" Yugi se hizo a un lado y le señalo que se sentase junto a él.

"NO… no podría, estuve escuchando su conversación, fue muy maleducado de mi parte y le pido mis más sinceras disculpas" el joven se inclinó ante el principe.

"Ryou, somos amigos, no tienes que sobreactuar ante mí y lo sabes"

"Pero…"

"Si me hubiese molestado que oyeses esta conversación te habría ordenado salir de ahí desde un principio, ¿no lo crees?" Yugi le ofreció una sonrisa amistosa "ven, hace tiempo que no conversamos"

El nervioso sirviente accedió después de un rato y tomo asiento junto a Yugi.

"¿Cómo te va en tu trabajo?"

Ryou se miró las manos un momento y con una nerviosa sonrisa respondió "Bastante bien… el cuidado de los tesoros, su mantenimiento y vigilancia… me hacen sentir muy bien" mientras hablaba abría y cerraba su puño "Creo que hasta ya no tengo ninguna tensión en mis rondas… más o menos, bueno, excepto cuando su alteza toma algún tesoro prestado sin avisar"

Yugi se sonrojó ante el comentario "Pues… lo lamento mucho… no es mi intensión ponerte nervioso Ryou"

"Su alteza no tiene que preocuparse por eso, yo comprendo bien el porque de sus acciones, es más, lamento mucho sobreactuar tanto" Ryou río un poco para sí mismo "a veces soy más un estorbo…"

"No digas eso" demandó Yugi, llamando la atención del otro joven "Solo haces bien tu trabajo, no te llames a ti mismo un estorbo, menos por algo como mis tontas costumbres"

Ryou bajo la vista hacia el suelo, encontrando algo de entretenimiento en la estabilidad del agua de la fuente "Sé que le preguntó demasiado esto… pero ¿no habrá su majestad, obtenido alguna información de… bueno, usted sabe quién?"

Yugi miró al joven sirviente con simpatía en sus ojos "Aun te preocupas por él, ¿verdad?" dijo con amabilidad.

Ryou se sonrojo y avergonzado dijo "no, no, no, no, no es eso… solo quería saber"

Yugi rió "Sabes, no es un crimen que te preocupes por…"

"NO, me preocupo… como me preocuparía por alguien así, alguien a quien… a quien ni siquiera le importo" su voz estaba llena de tristeza.

El príncipe le puso una mano en el hombro para tratar de consolarle "Aun no tengo nada que pueda decirte, lamento no ser de gran ayuda"

Ryou sonrió un poco al mirar a Yugi "no hay problema su alteza… no es nada necesario, de verdad"

Yugi asintió con tristeza antes de decir "Me temo que ya es hora de que vayamos a descansar, mañana tengo una reunión y tú tienes que hacer tus rondas"

Él asintió "tiene razón, que descanse su alteza" el joven sirviente se puso de pie y dando una gentil venia se retiró.

'_Tal vez pronto pueda tener algo que decirte Ryou' _pensó Yugi antes de ir a su habitación para descansar, con suerte no incomodaría a Yami _'Tenía que dormir en la habitación de al lado'_

Ooo

La princesa se levantó temprano como siempre acostumbraba en su palacio. Su padre siempre le diría que no es necesario que lo hiciese, pero era una costumbre que no podía quitarse de encima.

"Ahora, ¿hacia donde puedo ir?" se preguntaba así misma. En casa normalmente se pondría a deambular por los patios hasta la hora del desayuno, pero en un palacio desconocido ella realmente no sabía que hacer.

Caminando sin rumbo alguno se empezó a acercar hacia uno de los jardines del palacio cuando de pronto oyó una voz… o más bien un silbido. Silenciosamente se acerco hacia la puerta del jardín y vio ahí a fuera a su nuevo amigo. Yugi ya estaba bien despierto, como era su costumbre. Ella lo observo mientras el parecía correr alrededor del jardín sin ningún propósito en especial '¿qué estará haciendo?' se preguntó así misma. De pronto Yugi levantó un trozo de tela con su mano izquierda y con la derecha dio un fuerte silbido. La princesa entonces vio como una rápida sombra se abalanzaba hacia Yugi tomando el trozo de tela. Ella vio al ex ladrón hacer algunas señas con sus manos mientras corría hacia el otro lado del jardín y con un silbido, la sombra voló hacia él y dejo caer en su mano el trozo de tela. Por último, el joven corrió hacia el centro del jardín y al levantar su brazo la sombra aterrizó en él. Fue entonces que Teana fue capaz de ver la sombra con detalle. Era un hermoso halcón con plumaje rojizo oscuro.

Sin poder contener su curiosidad la princesa se acercó al príncipe, que estaba acariciando el plumaje de su amigo.

"Buenos días, princesa Teana"

"Buenos días, principe Yugi"

"¿Qué es lo que hace tan temprano despierta?" preguntó él "el sol recién va a empezar a salir"

"Una costumbre mía" comentó ella acercándose a él "Es un bonito halcón"

Yugi sonrió "Sí que lo es"

"Lo tiene bien domesticado" dijo ella al ver como el halcón se dejaba acariciar sin problema.

Yugi la miro un segundo antes de corregirla "Haru no es un halcón domesticado princesa, es mi amigo"

Ella lo miró confundida "Pero, he oído que el halcón es una criatura muy orgullosa, que no es obediente hasta que se le domestica"

Él rió un poco "Es cierto, pero yo no le he enseñado nada a Haru, solo le pido que haga algo, si él lo desea, lo hace porque quiere no porque yo se lo ordeno" el la vio algo sorprendida "Miren, dejen que los presento" el joven miró hacia Haru y empezó a hablarle "Princesa Teana, este es Haru; Haru esta es la princesa Teana del Líbano, es de quien te hablé"

El halcón miró a su amigo y luego a la princesa dio unos cuantos chirridos y levantó el vuelo. Yugi rió un poco.

"¿Qué hace?" preguntó ella.

"él dice que quiere presentarse por su cuenta"

Ella lo miró por un segundo y luego levantó la vista para ver al halcón. Haru dio unas vueltas en el aire y luego descendió sobre una roca en frente de la princesa y con las alas bien desplegadas dio una humilde pero majestuosa venia. Teana impresionada por el acto, ofreció una venia propia al joven halcón "Encantada de conocerte, Haru"

Yugi miró a Haru y con una sonrisa burlona le susurró "presumido". El halcón solo le dio la espalda como diciendo _'Pues sí, ¿y qué?_'

Yugi volteó hacia la princesa "debo decirle que parece que a Haru ya le agrada princesa. Hasta ahora, solo se ha inclinado ante mi hermano, creo que ya la considera una amiga"

Ella sonrió "¿en serio?"

"Um" Yugi pensó un segundo "creo que podemos comprobarlo" levantó su brazo y Haru pronto se subió a él. Yugi le susurró algo y Haru asintió, luego levantó vuelo "princesa, levante su brazo así, Haru se posará en él, no debe preocuparse, las garras de sus patas no la lastimaran"

Ella hizo lo que Yugi dijo, algo nerviosa cuando el halcón se lanzo hacia ella, pero una vez estuvo cerca de su brazo, descendió con gracia y delicadeza. El peso del ave no era mucho y la sensación era agradable "Hola" dijo ella. Ahora que estaba tan cerca, ella noto sus hermosos ojos escarlata "tienes bonitos ojos" el halcón dio unos chirridos, al otro lado Yugi se rió un poco "¿qué pasa?"

"él dijo gracias y dice que sus ojos también son bonitos"

Ella ignoró a Yugi porque se estaba riendo "¿siempre es así de burlesco?" le preguntó a Haru, quien asintió "eso pensé…" dudando levantó su otra mano "¿puedo acariciarte?" Haru asintió otra vez, inclinando un poco la cabeza. Ella pasó su mano por sus plumas con gran delicadeza, el halcón haciendo suaves sonidos.

"Eso le gusta mucho" dijo Yugi de pronto cerca de ella "de verdad le agrada…um… tal vez Haru le deje pedirle algo" comentó él.

"¿Pedirle?" ante su voz la cabeza del halcón volvió a levantarse.

"¿Qué dices Haru?" el halcón asintió "Parece que esta de acuerdo. Princesa, solo dígale a Haru que haga algo cerca de su oído, y él lo hará"

"¿En serio?" Haru la miró y asintió. Ella lo pensó un rato, miró a Yugi y luego a Haru, una idea apareció en su mente "de acuerdo" ella se acercó a la cabeza del halcón y le susurró algo. La mirada de Haru se centró en Yugi por un segundo antes de asentir y levantar vuelo una vez más. Dando vueltas en el aire Haru dio unos cuantos chirridos.

"princesa… ¿qué le dijo a Haru?" preguntó nervioso el joven.

"¿Uh? ¿Por qué?" preguntó ella.

"porque creo que se esta riendo de mi" Yugi empezó a retroceder cuando de pronto Haru empezó a caer en picada hacia él "AHHH!!" Gritó el joven mientras el halcón se le abalanzaba. Yugi empezó a correr mientras Haru se dedicaba a picarle la cabeza "¡HARU! ¡OU! ¡¿Qué haces?!"

Todo el tiempo la princesa se reía mientras veía al pobre ex ladrón correr por todo el jardín tratando de escapar el ataque del halcón. Haru la vio desde el rabillo de su ojo con un brillo travieso. Y empezó a conducir al desesperado joven hacia ella. Por estar riéndose la princesa no lo notó, y él no se dio cuenta por estar escapando, por lo tanto no fui sino hasta que ya era imposible evitarlo que los dos notaron que se estaban por estrellar.

El par de jóvenes cayeron al suelo y rodaron un poco terminando uno encima del otro un poco aturdido.

"Ou" dijo Yugi.

"Que sea un doble ou" dijo ella.

Los dos abrieron sus ojos y se vieron cara a cara, Tea sobre el pequeño Yugi. Pronto se sonrojaron y con rapidez tomaron asiento dándose la espalda. En una piedra el joven halcón chillaban con ánimo.

"Princesa, ¿qué fue lo que le dijo a Haru?" preguntó de nuevo.

"Solo que le escarmentara un poco… por haberse burlado de él"

"Vaya" dijo Yugi con una sonrisa y las mejillas rojas.

Haru chilló aun más fuerte. Yugi se molestó y se puso de pie y fue hacia él.

"Te parece muy gracioso ¿no?" Haru asintió "Pues no lo es, pudiste habernos lastimado" el halcón solo le chilló "No me vengas con que es mi culpa, te crees muy maduro" Haru solo le chillaba más "Pues eso tampoco fue mi culpa… no controlo el color de mi cara a voluntad" Haru agitó sus alas "No empieces con eso, sabes que no es así"

La princesa miraba impresionada a Yugi mientras se peleaba con el halcón _'¿de verdad puede hablar con el halcón?... creí que adivinaba, pero parece que de verdad le hablara…'_

Luego de un rato los dos ya no pudieron encontrar con que molestarse más y sin ninguna razón Yugi empezó a reír mientras el halcón se le trepaba en el hombro y frotaba su cabeza contra el rostro de su amigo "Siempre haces eso, jajaja"

Era una imagen encantadora, un joven muchacho y un halcón, ambos capaces de entenderse a la perfección. _'justo cuando pensé que ya era increíble volverle a ver' _pensó ella.

"Amigo, te veré luego" dijo después de un rato, el halcón voló despidiéndose con un chirrido y desapareciendo en el cielo que ya estaba iluminado por el cálido sol de la mañana "Dijo que la verá pronto princesa"

Teana le sonrió "¿de verdad puedes entender lo que dice?"

Yugi asintió "No importa que lenguaje hables, siempre es el mismo idioma, aquí" y señalo a su corazón "Haru y yo nos entendemos de nuestra forma"

"Creo que eres más especial de lo que pensé"

"¿Ah?" Yugi río un poco "Tal vez no tanto" luego se puso un poco sorprendido "Ya salió por completo el sol, creo que usted y yo debemos regresar a nuestras habitaciones, luego nos veremos en la reunión"

"Tiene razón" exclamó ella "mi padre me empezará a buscar si no me apresuro" se volteó y camino hasta la salida "le veré luego"

"Hasta luego" dijo mientras la miraba desaparecer por la puerta "Con que le dijo a Haru que me diera una lección, ¿eh?, jajaja… no soy el único más especial de lo que se creí princesa Teana" Yugi dijo al aire mientras con calma se dirigió al interior del palacio.

Ooo

Dark: Espero que lo disfrutasen. Que tengan un lindo día.


End file.
